


Speeding up the process with Die

by Vinushuka



Series: Loved [6]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Die of Dir en grey arrives in Finland to meet Kyo's pregnant girlfriend Vinushka with whom he has developed a hard to define relationship. Vinushka manages to lure Die to try and speed up her childbirth with an age old method, making love. Later, during their dinner at the hotel Vinushka pops a question, that makes Die completely confused. She has purchased engagements rings for them and asks Die to be her husband.





	Speeding up the process with Die

“I’ve missed you terribly much!” Die whispered and folded his arms around Vinushka’s rounded body. His arms hardly reached around her waist but it didn’t matter. The longing that had pained him for weeks finally subsided and he felt liquid happiness flowing into his veins. This wasn’t right, or was it?

“I’ve missed you too. The closer my due date has come the stronger my need to be with you had grown. I don’t understand why I feel the way I do. I am so happy that you’re finally here with me”, Vinushka purred and gave a soft kiss on Die’s cheek. Seeing her read-headed soulmate’s smile again was like seeing a sun after a long darkness.

Vinushka had insisted on meeting Die at the airport on Wednesday afternoon in spite of both Anna’s and Die’s attempts to make her stay at home and meet Die there a little later. Her answer was absolute no. She wanted to see her friend right away as if her life depended on it. Vinushka borrowed Anna’s car, drove to the airport and waited patiently at the arrivals hall for her friend to turn up.

“There’s already some snow in Lapland. We should go skiing again but I’m afraid I can’t do it right now”, Vinushka grinned and tapped her belly. “Once Yuka is born, we can go and have some fun at Vuokatti or some other skiing resort.”

“That would be great! I have a week off at the beginning of December… ”, Die enthused but then he remembered something and fell into silence.

“What is it?” Vinushka asked sensing Die’s anxiety.

“Have you told Kyo about your skiing plans? I mean, he probably wants to come and see you too.”

“No, it was just a thought that came into my mind but actually it wouldn’t be a bad idea if the whole band came here for a short Christmas holiday. We need to baptize Yuka around that time so there’s a good reason to arrange a party. Besides I would very much like to see Toshiya too.”

“I bet you do. Wasn’t he your choice in the first place?” Die joked but probably felt a bit jealous. He wasn’t very keen to share Vinushka’s affection with anyone, not even Toshiya. And then of course there was this issue with Eicca. He would be back from Apocalyptica’s recording session at Nashville at the beginning of November. He would probably do whatever he could to meet Toshiya once more although their story was now officially over.

“Having Toshiya come here is a bit risky considering Eicca”, Die reminded Vinushka.

“You’re right, maybe my idea needs some refinement but shouldn’t we now go to our hotel? It’s very close here”, Vinushka proposed and glanced at Die’s luggage. He had only a small suitcase with him as he was planning to stay for three days only. 

Die had booked a double room for himself and Vinushka at one of the airport hotels. Anna’s apartment was too small to accommodate three people and of course there were issues with privacy too. Consequently it was decided that Vinushka would spend the tree days in the hotel with Die where they could do whatever they wanted.

Anna had invited the couple for a dinner on Thursday evening and on Friday night they were planning to go to a movie. Other than that heir program was free and adjustable according to Vinushka’s state of health. Die’s flight back would leave on Saturday afternoon, which already now felt like the end of the world to Vinushka.

\-----

“Would you like to take a shower before we do anything else?” Vinushka called from the bathroom where she was arranging her toiletries on the bathroom shelves.

“Yes, please. After a ten hour flight one tends to feel a bit worn out”, Die mumbled into Vinushka’s ear and folded his arms around her from behind. “Would you like to join me?”

“Actually I took a shower just before I left to the airport so I think I will pass this one. But I can help you with opening your buttons before I go and make the bed. I think we both need a nap”, Vinushka grinned and started to unbutton Die’s shirt.

When she had ridded Die of his shirt she traced his naked skin slowly with her fingertips her eyes closed but withdrew then reluctantly away from him to let him refresh himself. While die was in the bathroom Vinushka removed the bedcover and her own clothes and crawled into the double bed to wait for Die.

She must have dozed off because when she opened her eyes again, she found herself gazing at Die’s dark eyes from a close distance.

“You’re so beautiful when you sleep”, Die smiled and stroke Vinushka’s cheek with his fingers. From her cheek his fingers moved to trace her upper lip lightly as a butterfly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep”, Vinushka apologized and folded her arm around Die.

“I still remember vividly, when I fell into the snowdrift at Vuokatti and you kissed me all of a sudden. You made me utterly confused…”

“I hope you’re not confused anymore. Already then I felt you were my soulmate and the feeling has grown stronger as time has gone by. It’s almost scary. I’ve started to wonder if Yuka is causing it, as if she wanted to tell me something.”

“During Midsummer you told me that you wished that I was her father and I said that I felt the same. My feelings haven’t changed since then”, Die whispered his voice breaking down. “I so wish things had gone otherwise. I’m convinced you would be happier with me than with Kyo.”

Vinushka wiped away a tear from Die’s cheek and gave him an encouraging smile. “Let’s take one thing at a time and see what happens after Yuka has been born… By the way, they say that making love speeds up the start of labor. Why don’t we test if it works in practice?”

“Err… I thought you wanted Kyo to be present.”

“That was Anna’s idea. She’s afraid that she can’t keep me here without Kyo’s help. It she’s confident that she can have me here for these three days, I think we can safely give it a try.”

“Die, the fuck master at your service!” Die grinned and flashed a brilliant smile at Vinushka. “You’re one hell of a courageous woman!”

It is said that actions speak louder than words. In any case, few words were spoken after the decision was made. Vinushka turner he back at Die, who sank his dick deep into her confines with unprecedented passion. Die tried to take their act slowly but the overwhelming emotions clouded his judgement very quickly. The world around them vanished and concentrated inside their throbbing bodies united for one purpose only, to make way to a child into this world.

“That was unbelievable! How quickly should it work?” Die mumbled when they were resting face to face after their lovemaking.

“I don’t know but I think it’s best to do it several times just to make sure”, Vinushka said turning a strand of Die’s red hair around her finger. “We could try again after the dinner…”

“Yeah, why not. This is going to be exciting! I think there was a decent looking restaurant at the lobby. Why don’t we go down and have a look at the menu. I’m starting to feel hungry after all this exercise.”

It was about six o’clock in the evening when Die and Vinushka entered the restaurant downstairs. They got excellent service probably because of Vinushka’s pregnancy and due to the fact that there weren’t too many customers at that time. They ordered Finnish style tapas as starters and roasted chicken with salad as main course. Die was very particular about his diet because he didn’t want to gain weight.

“How was Kaoru’s wedding party? I heard you took part in it”, Vinushka asked when they were finishing the main course.

“Yeah, I was there with Toshiya. It was only a small intimate party with closest friends, but the atmosphere was really relaxed and fun. The married couple seemed to be almost intoxicated about each other. I think they travelled to Hawaii right after that.”

“You sound a bit sad when you talk about it…” Vinushka said and reached out her hand across the table to touch Dies arm.

“Well yes, on occasions like that I always get the feeling that my life is slipping away from me…”

“Err… Why don’t you marry me and put an end to the slipping?” Vinushka suddenly proposed and blushed heavily.

“But Kyo has already proposed to you…”

“He has, but I haven’t said yes to him. I have a feeling that he did it out of obligation only.”

“I really don’t know… Kyo is going to murder me for that.”

“I think Kyo is in love with Anna, not me.”

“But Yuka is his daughter. He’s not going to give up on her.”

“That’s true but maybe we can come up with an arrangement.”

“Oh shit, I think I need a shot of whisky to calm down… So let’s repeat… Did you just ask me to marry you or am I dreaming?”

“Yes, I did and you’re not dreaming”, Vinushka smiled and dug up something from her purse. “I bought these for us yesterday”, she said and opened a red velvet box containing two simple rings. “For obvious reasons I can’t kneel on the floor to ask for your hand but is it enough if I ask sitting down like this?”

“Yes, but… ”

“Okay. Dear Die, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband for better or for worse till death do us apart?”

“I will, but the death part may come very soon when Kyo finds about this”, Die replied tears in his eyes. He took the smaller ring from the box and inserted it into Vinushka’s ring finger with shaky hands.

Vinushka picked up the bigger ring and slid it solemnly into Die’s finger. After doing that she beckoned to a waiter to come over.

“We just got engaged so I guess we need something to toast with. Can you bring us two glasses of non-alcoholic champagne and one shot of malt whiskey without water or ice? I think my fiancé needs some encouragement!”

“Yes, of course. Congratulations!” the waiter beamed and hurried away to fulfil their order.


End file.
